Invisible
by Jawhawk Girl
Summary: A song fic. PL. Short, sad, and sweet. Leo is feeling left out of Piper's life after he finds a boyfriend during the holidays.


Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed or the song invisible song by Clay Aiken. 

Spoilers- this is after Chris-Cross. 

Summary- Leo misses Piper during the holidays when he see her with her new boyfriend. 

A/n- I heard the song invisible and completely though of Leo and Piper. Please keep in mind I am not the biggest P/L fan. 

"Wait!" she yelled, as he started to leave. He turned around to look at her, hurt in his eyes. "You can't leave like this. It isn't fair for you," she pleaded. He looked at her, on the verge to tears. 

"Get over it, life's not fair," he said, orbing out. She started to cry when Greg came in. "You okay honey?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her. 

"Yeah," she said, falling in his embrace. 

"Where is Leo?" he asked. 

"He left, like always," she said, she said, on the verge of tears. "Promise me your never leave me."

"I promise," he smiled, kissing her on the forehead. After a while they went down stairs where they were greeted by Piper's two sisters, Jason, Richard, and Greg's sister and her boyfriend. 

As they sat down to eat the Thanksgiving dinner, no one dare asked where Leo went. 

_What are you doing tonight  
I wish I could be a fly on your wall  
Are you really alone  
Still in your dreams  
Why can't I bring you into my life  
What would it take to make you see that I'm alive_

He sat up, back in his chambers. He missed her so dearly, but wasn't about to give up his pride and go see her. He looked at Wyatt in crib that one Elder had made for him. He was sleeping peacefully not aware his family was having a party without him. Not aware he had been moved to the heavens. As Leo picked up Wyatt he thought about Piper. He kept wondering who was going to be at the party besides family. When Phoebe invited him, she told him to bring a friend but it was mostly just close friends. Right away he and Piper got in a fight. She was not told about his visit and was rather surprised. 

If I was invisible  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
If I was invincible  
I'd make you mine tonight  
If hearts were unbreakable  
Then I can just tell you where I stand  
I would be the smartest man  
If I was invisible  
(Wait... I already am)

A demon appeared in the Manor in the middle of dinner. It scared everyone, mainly Jason, Greg, his sisters, and her date. Piper quickly froze them, but the demon stayed moving. He shot a fireball and Paige and Richard, but both dodged it easily. Phoebe tried a jump kick, but he shimmered out and then in behind her, throwing her across the room. She landed with a thug into the wall. Piper ran to get to her side, but the demon hit her with a fireball, knocking her into the table in the middle of the foyer. Paige went to help out Phoebe as Richard throws an energy ball at the Demon. The demon screamed, but quickly throws a fireball at Richard. Paige saw this and sent a butcher knife in his chest. As the demon went up in flames, Paige looked back at everyone and called out to Leo, forgetting about earlier.

As Leo heard his name, he orbed out and down to the Manor. As he saw the scene he quickly healed everyone.

"Where is Piper?" Leo asked, after Phoebe and Richard got up. 

"She was thrown in the foyer," Phoebe said, recalling past events. Leo ran in a healed Piper. She moaned as she got up. 

"What are we going to tell them?" Paige asked, looking at Greg and his sister. 

"Memory dust?" Richard asked.

"Um… okay," Leo said. A small bag appeared in his hand and he walked over to Jason and Greg. "They will be out for a while, but don't worry," he said while sprinkling a bit of dust on each of the people. They moved them on the couch and Piper unfroze them. They all stood there, wondering what to say, or what to do. Finally Leo broke the silence. "I better go before they all wake," he said, sad eyed.

I saw your face in the crowd  
I called out your name  
You don't hear a sound  
I keep tracing your steps  
Each move that you make  
Wish I could be what goes through your mind  
Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life

As everyone awoke, they forgot everything. Clay and Jennie even forgot who everyone was. Phoebe explained how some of the food was poison, and that all of them had ate enough that made them completely sick Even though that ticked off Piper but she never said anything. 

Leo cuddled Wyatt. He had Piper's smile, one of pure and innocent. He decided he better bring Wyatt back to the Manor, so he quietly orbed down into Piper's bedroom. He laid Wyatt down slowly, praying he wouldn't wake. He heard Piper and Greg talking downstairs. She giggled like a teenage girl with a crush. He sighed, kissed Wyatt and left, leaving a single tear staining the floor.

If I was invisible  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
If I was invincible  
I'd make you mine tonight  
If hearts were unbreakable  
Then I can just tell you where I stand  
I would be the smartest man  
If I was invisible  
(Wait... I already am)

Leo stayed up in the heavens above, crying. He had been invited to a feast in a few hours, but had declined since the Halliwell's had invited him to join them. He wanted so much to be the one for her, to have her again, but knew now it was impossible. He knew she didn't love her like she loved him. 

"Leo? You in there?" A voice asked.

"Yeah, come in" he summoned. Chris walked through the large doors and looked at Leo square in the eyes.

"I thought you were haven't dinner with the sister," he said.

"I know, Piper's boyfriend showed up," Leo said, staring off in space.

"Ouch, " he said. "Well the dinner is starting, and I was told I could bring a friend, wanna come?" Chris asked, smiling. 

"No, I think I am good here," Leo said, forcing a smile.

"Okay, but trust me when I say this is the best food in the heavens," Chris said joking as he orbed out. 

"But not as good as Piper's," Leo mumbled, picking up a framed picture of Piper at the park, smiling as she sat under a willow tree. 

  
I reach out  
but you don't even see me  
Even when I scream out  
Baby, you don't hear me  
I am nothing without you  
Just a shadow passing through...

_If I was invisible  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
If I was invincible  
I'd make you mine tonight  
If hearts were unbreakable  
Then I can just tell you where I stand  
I would be the smartest man  
If I was invisible  
(Wait... I already am)  
  
_


End file.
